


Fingerpainting

by lah_mrh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Body Paint, F/F, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/pseuds/lah_mrh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila, Uhura, and chocolate body paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingerpainting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polkadot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadot/gifts).



> This probably isn't what you meant by "Gaila painting", but I hope you like it anyway.

Uhura shivers as Gaila's fingers skim across her skin. She isn't quite sure how they got from studying to this, but she can't say she regrets it.

"Stop squirming," Gaila tells her, slapping her side lightly. "You're messing up my work." She pauses to dip her fingers in the pot of white chocolate body paint, then continues drawing, leaving bright trails on Uhura's stomach.

"It tickles," Uhura complains, but she lies back and tries to keep still. She wonders what exactly it is that Gaila's drawing, if it's some kind of Orion design or writing. Although, knowing Gaila, it could just as easily be blueprints for a warp core.

Gaila's fingers move upwards and Uhura gasps as they brush over a nipple. "You know, this isn't exactly what I had in mind when you said you wanted to paint me," she says.

Gaila grins. "This way's more fun," she says, and Uhura can't really disagree.

Fingers brush over her lips, covering them in chocolate, and Uhura darts out her tongue to lick it off.

"Hey, that's my job!" Gaila scolds. She dips her fingers in the paint again and brushes it over Uhura's lips before leaning down to kiss her, her taste mixing with the taste of the chocolate. Uhura deepens the kiss, wanting more, only to bite back a moan of disappointment when Gaila pulls away.

"Now keep still," Gaila orders, grinning. "I'm almost done."

She goes back to drawing on Uhura's stomach, occasionally drifting up to Uhura's chest and arms, or down to her thighs. Finally, with one last sweep of fingers around Uhura's navel, she sits back and announces, "All done!"

Uhura pushes herself up on her elbows and looks down at herself. Gaila's handiwork is clearly evident, her body covered in elaborate swirls and loops like Celtic knotwork. Even with the smudges and patches where the chocolate has run, it's beautiful.

"Wow," she says. "I'm impressed. I almost don't want to wash it off." 

Gaila's eyes sparkle as she lowers her head to Uhura's body. "Don't worry," she says, her lips brushing against Uhura's skin. "I can help with that."

And she does.


End file.
